A Violinist's Romance
by hayella
Summary: Len and Kahoko are the betrotheds of each other without their knowing. Kahoko decided to escape and go to Japan. She transferred to Seiso and met Len, and this time, she'll know who he is. What more with the rest of the participants falling for her?
1. The Girl in the Legend

Disclaimer: I own neither the anime nor the manga of La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo.

**A Violinist's Romance**

Five gorgeous male students from Seiso Academy's Music and General Department are made to participate in a musical contour to impress one chosen girl – Hino Kahoko. This new girl will be playing the role of a genius violinist based on Seiso Academy's famous violin romance. The story will lead to its climax when she shall choose one of these boys as partner and also, reveal to him her real self, a transfer student to the General Department with no background in music at all.

Chapter One

_The Girl in the Legend_

It is the start of a new semester in Seiso Academy. For the students of the General Department, this is no less than a new year of admiration to the future participants to be chosen from the Music Department.

As the legend speaks, two violinist participants from a past contour had fallen in love with each other. Now, everyone is waiting to find out if the legend will once again fulfil itself.

In the middle of the academy is the statue of the fairy saved by the school's owner. This fairy in return for his savior's kindness promised him to spread the love for music to the students of the academy.

And so to speak, the search for this blessed student shall now begin…

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late again! Oh my mom will kill me if she finds out I'm late in my first day. "

Hino Kahoko breathed and continued speaking to herself as she ran her way to her new school.

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't be accepted at all even in the General Department if I didn't agree to the principal's plan…"

_Listen carefully Hino-chan, the faculty is planning a different popularity scheme for our school this year. And since we are actually hoping you could be part of us, we are hoping you could play as our major character…_

"And then mom wouldn't stop nagging me. New house, new life, same family and well, who knows what'll happen next? I really have to behave myself and try to blend in. After all, this is sort of like a way to discover things…"

According to Kanazawa sensei, the head teacher for the contour, the girl would be lucky enough to play along. It is a way to get Hino acquaintances, friends and who can tell, she might as well find herself some suitors if she's lucky enough.

The first candidate is Tsuchiura Ryou, a pianist. He and Kahoko had already met a day before when she excused herself from the office and let her mother talk to the principal instead.

She's actually just planning to breathe some fresh air and roam around her new campus, but then there's this strange girl from the General Department like herself who claimed that she's the school's journalist and started taking pictures of her and asking her some backgrounds, both public and private.

If not for her then she wouldn't have started running as fast as she can and bumped to Tsuchiura on her way to the second floor. Good thing he caught her after she lost her balance, saving her the need to visit the infirmary.

Hino Kahoko is now letting herself enjoy the view of the campus. Even more, she's already on her way to one of the music rooms, following the directions given to her by the principal. She finds it weird to be having herself be stared at by some students from the Music Department. But she can't help it, can she? She's wearing the uniform of a student from the General Department and is walking in the territory of those who consider themselves superior to them anyway.

Finally, she reached it. And as the door opened, she found herself a whole new set of audience. There stood the sensei who introduced himself to her yesterday, Kanazawa sensei. And beside him is a line of four male charismatic students from the Music Department.

All she could feel is tension. All of their eyes are on her, like she's something to eat or more like a toy to be made fun of.

She's about to run her way back with the excuse of entering the wrong room. But then one of the four males, the one with the green hair and really huge smile greeted her.

"Hello! You must be …Hi …Hino-san. Kanayan just told us about you. We're the par-ti-ci-pants of the con…tour. I'm, I'm Hihara Kazuki and I … I play the trumpet."

"Hi." is the only word that left out her mouth. She noticed and wondered why he's stuttering. But as she glanced up to meet Kanayan's eyes and with Hihara senpai mentioning her being topic of the conversation, everything became a little clearer.

"No need to stutter Hihara." said the violet haired senpai. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hino-san. I'm Yunoki Azuma and I play the flute. I sure hope we can make the contour as interesting as possible for you."

"Interesting? For … for me?"

"Ko-ni-chi-wa-Hi-no-sen-pai. I-am-Shi-mi-zu-and-I-play-the-ce-llo."

"That's really cool."

She noticed all of them all focused on her except one person, the blue haired guy who just kept on staring at her without saying anything.

But not anymore since their Kanazawa sensei just gave him a tap at the back and pushed him causing him to move closer to her. "Tsukimori Len."

"Hi."

That part is followed by a little silence. Hino smiled at all of them and then introduced herself, "I'm Hino Kahoko. And I'm a transfer student from…"

"Enough of introduction now." Kanayan interrupted. "This girl here is the lady that all four of you are supposed to impress in order to win this year's competition. Having that said, I hope all of you will create an interesting friendship for every one's benefit. Now time for class, everyone may go now… ah, Tsukimori-kun!"

"Yes?" The blue haired boy replied coldly and gave an annoyed gaze at Kanazawa sensei. "Don't give me that murderous look now. You might scare the lady. I'm just asking if you can accompany Hino-san here to her class room. As we both know, she's new here." explained the sensei.

The blue haired boy turned to face her instead. But this time, though cold, he's not that annoyed anymore, a little less.

"Guess that's fine." He replied.

Hihara and Yunoki waved her good bye. She thanked them for being kind to her. At most, she's able to restrain herself from fainting. Shimizu did the same.

Maybe, transferring to Seiso isn't as bad as she thought. Maybe, these good people she just met will understand her being asked to play the major role. Besides, she really has no intention of deceiving them. It's just like she's acting, portraying a role. And though she isn't that good, she just has to take the part, because in reality, she also wouldn't want to go back.

"Hino-san!" The blue haired guy called.

"Yes, Tsukimori-kun?"

"If you're not coming then I'll be off. I don't want to be late for class."

"Ahh, yes I'm coming." She sounded embarrassed. She then turned to the three remaining contour contestants and bade them till next time.

That's right, till next time and so with a few more times after that, she would have to be the same Hino-san introduced to them. She really doesn't play any instrument. But the principal thought the contour participants might as well strive to achieve for something new, something even more exciting than just winning. And since all of them are males, he thought they might as well try to please a maiden.

And well, she did know something about music anyway. Back in Vienna, when she heard someone played Ave Maria…, the first time when she found the music captivating and enchanting, the time when she learned that an instrument can really sound as good as what she heard. And with that belief, she agreed to help as the major character, Hino Kahoko – a genius violinist who stopped playing the violin because of an accident, someone that the participants should work hard to bring back in the field of music and enjoy it once again.

And maybe, just maybe, she really will.

"Uhm…Tsukimori-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for this."

"It's really no big deal. But if I were you, I might as well know where my classroom is before my first day." He replied coldly.

"I should have done that. You're right. Sorry for the trouble."

With that, they continued walking without talking.

First impression of Tsukimori Len – cold.

She has to mingle with all of them. She actually heard that the contestants are supposed to be five. And that as of now, one is still thinking twice after being invited. There's also a possibility for an additional participant. This one is up to her to find. This is one big quest. But after receiving the favour of being accepted, it should be up to her. She has to spend some effort as well.

With a fairy looking for someone like her, she might really even spend more effort than she prepared herself for.

_A Violinist's Romance – for the search of my music…_

A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments? :)

First Chapter accomplished on the night of October 18, 2009.


	2. The Violinist

Disclaimer: I own neither the anime nor the manga of La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo.

**A Violinist's Romance**

Five gorgeous male students from Seiso Academy's Music and General Department are made to participate in a musical contour to impress one chosen girl – Hino Kahoko. This new girl will be playing the role of a genius violinist based on Seiso Academy's famous violin romance. The story will lead to its climax when she shall choose one of these boys as partner and also, reveal to him her real self, a transfer student to the General Department with no background in music at all.

Chapter Two

_The Violinist_

"Good morning everyone! My name's Hino Kahoko and I'm a transfer student here. I hope we could all get along." She smiled or at least tried her best to as she introduced herself to her new classmates.

None of them knew about her part for the contour, at least, none of them yet. They've seen her accompanied by a music student though. That's enough to start a gossip. What could she be doing in the first place with a music student? What could she be doing with Tsukimori Len, the guy who despite his cold hearted expression never fails to attract the attention of whoever surrounds him?

Hino Kahoko tried to keep those things away from her thoughts. Deceit – that is one theme she needs to do so well to not ruin the plan. Besides, after the contour she'll tell one of them the truth. What could his reaction be, whoever he is? She kept asking questions to herself.

In order to win, the participants must seek her approval. This would also spread to the entire campus, her being a retired violinist. Without anything to start, she must take part in the legend, as the lead actress. But then what? What if they learn that the person they should try to please isn't even worthy to be near them? What does a student from the General Department has to do with contour participants? And considering she's a transfer student from an ordinary school in Vienna, surely the world around her must have something against her.

Hino Kahoko sighed. Her expression can't be described. It's like the whole world is on her back.

She felt relieved that the bell just rang. Now, she can go out. In their room, she felt so many eyes staring at her. Not quite comfortable, isn't it?

"If only I could go back… if only I'd like to go back…" She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, a music fairy is still on the process of finding someone … someone who'll accept his gift, someone who has the love of music.

And thus, they met.

"What? No, this … can't be. I'm just hallucinating."

"Eeeehhhhh? You can see me?" The exhausted fairy turned excited at the fact that a human, a girl can actually see her. Yet, he has to face one more trouble, that is to let her believe a fact that a music fairy is in front of her.

"I…I can't!"

"Then why are you answering me?"

"I….I'm having an illusion!"

"No you're not! You can see me! You really can! Hurray!!!!!"

"I can't! What-what are you?" She looked horrified by the creature which just popped out if nowhere, the fairy who just stopped in front of her and gave her the glare.

Lili just let himself got chased by an eagle. It is when's he's on the escape that he found her, a lonely girl sat on a bench near the bell with her head bowed. Her face isn't familiar so he decided to see her closer. But unexpectedly, life is good enough to let her be the chosen one, Hino Kahoko – the transfer student. And when she decided it's time to face her fears by going back to her classroom, she found herself being stared at, and this time, not by a human.

With that, she ran to get herself out from more trouble. She ran as fast as she can. And though she's not in her usual self anymore and isn't too focused to still mind the gossips, or rather the truth that'll spread anyway in the future of her being the lucky one to be impressed by the contour participants, she just ran and ran.

"Hino-san." She heard a familiar voice called. And yes, she turned to see Tsukimori Len's face.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I…I think I just did." She panted. But then again she thought, as if a cold guy like him will believe her. He wouldn't even bother, she thought.

"Huh?" She saw him raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing Tsukimori-kun. Sorry. Bye!" She ran again. After all, she can already hear the creature calling her.

She ran her way, and fortunately or not, she ended up in a music room – that one room with no way out. She let herself sit near the piano as she grasped for more air.

"This must be far enough. I must really be so tired. Why do I see things like … like…"

"Like a music fairy?" Lili finished the sentence for her causing her to… "AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ey! Ey! Hino Kahoko! No need to shout!" The music fairy tried to calm her down.

"You're … you're ……" She started almost murmuring and then her tone increases word by word as she tried to describe how she finds the fairy. And just when she's about to yell, Tsukimori Len opened the door and heard her yell to his face … "scarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?" He uttered. Scared that people might hear her yelling, he put his violin case down and tried to stop her.

"Hino-san! Hino-san!" Tsukimori called her name again and again hoping to bring her to her usual self. All he thought is that whatever accident she had before as Kanayan told them, it must be strong enough to leave her with an unusually confused state of mind. "Do I …" At first he's hesitating but since he wanted to know her answer anyway, he finished the question. "Do I look that scary to you?"

"Ah. Tsu-Tsukimori-kun!?" Hino Kahoko realized it isn't the fairy in front of her now. But to her dismay, she still sees Lili waving at her behind Len.

"That-that!" She pointed at the fairy. Then Lili explained, "Sorry Hino Kahoko. But only you can see me, so there's no point in pointing me for him to see me." He/It grinned.

"Is there something behind me?" Tsukimori asked and turned around to see nothing unusual.

"Ahh, uhm….I must have been hallucinating. Sorry for … for calling you scary…"

She felt him annoyed, but she really is sorry about what she did. Then, she realized, he's still holding her right hand and her shoulder with his other hand (It started that way when he tried to calm her down).

Tsukimori also realized this and released her.

"I'm sorry."

"No. I'm the one who should say sorry."

Tsukimori stood up and turned his back at her. Hino also stood up and is about to apologize, a little more calmer now as she tried not to make herself appear even more worse in front of Tsukimori though the creature that frightens her is still there.

"I … I'm really sorry. I promise to stay away from you from now on. All I cause you are troubles. Gomenasai!" Kahoko begged for his forgiveness hoping to at least hear him say it's alright.

But Tsukimori did more than that. "I can't really do anything about that, can I? If you find me scary enough to yell at me, then that's fine. But because of the contour, I believe it would be better if we actually see each other more often."

With that, he left.

He's actually right, she thought. After all, it's a contest all around the school. In the end, she'll be the judge. And impressing her is up to them. It's a contest which will end at the end of the semester before she leaves and go back to Vienna. Their performance will be live, as live as they choose it to be. But for them to win, she must be their top most priority.

Though she finds it weird for the principal to rely on the violin legend for the school's popularity, she agreed … and the reason … somehow it's a way for her to not go back, at least not yet.

When she goes back, she must face her future. And that is what she's trying her best to escape, the man she knows nothing about but she's supposed to be marrying. That man, who knows who he is, she has not the single hint.

And what does anyone has to say? She must have met him already, a couple of times, in Seiso Academy.

"Hino Kahoko! That's really mean for you to call me scary! But it's so funny how that Tsukimori guy reacted when he thought it's he scaring you!!!! Hahahahahhaha!"

"Hey! It's not funny! And besides … what are you?" She protested, now a little calmer.

"As I've been trying to tell you, I am a music fairy. You see the statue in the middle of Seiso? That's me!"

"So? You mean you … are real?"

"Why do you think you see me now?"

"Then what do you mean I'm the only one who can see you? Why do I even see you?"

"That I don't know yet. But it must be because deep inside you, you have the love for music Hino Kahoko."

"Music? Love?" Her expression turned from fear to wonder to dismay to annoyance to … despair.

"Don't kid me! I don't even know how to play any instrument! And that plan with me as the lead, stop these pretences please!" She cried. She knelt and wept. This time, at least there's no one to see her. She knows all along, that she doesn't know anything about music. She knows that whoever played the Ave Maria back in Vienna is the key if ever she's going to like it. She did like it. And she knows that her like for music is just meant to be in her before. At the present, it is starting to fade. Another reason why she agreed to transfer is this. Maybe somehow if she knows more of it, she'll like it.

It is then that the fairy realized that not only he needs help.

"Hino Kahoko." He called.

"I…I dislike music." With that, the music fairy said no more.

The Ave Maria she once heard, that song played by someone she admired without knowing who he is. When she heard it, the song is mellow and captivating. As she heard it, she felt at ease. Back in Vienna, a lot happened. From Japan, to Vienna, then to Japan again – that's life for her.

Japan is nice. But, then they migrated to Vienna. When she heard about an arranged marriage to the son of a famous pianist set for her, things changed. Not that she judged him, but there's a lot that she wants to do. And though she's still trying her best to find whatever it is she likes, she knows being involved in an arranged marriage will just sort of keep her away from finding it.

That person likes music. And that person's liking to it is exactly why she doesn't like it. And by that person, no one else is to be mentioned than Tsukimori Len without both of them knowing.

When her mother agreed to let her go back to Japan to think of things, a little less freedom since she really can't escape, can she? This time, she's made to be the lead actress to deceive the contour participants. She's no genius in violin. So there's no way she can quit music. But the reality hidden in the principal's plot is the fact that if the music of at least one of the participants is able to make her love it, then that music is superior. Because for someone who doesn't have anything to do with music and hates it as much as Hino Kahoko does, then there must be music strong enough to force itself into Kahoko's liking.

And who knows? The music that can please her and even more, her listeners including the contour participants themselves might even be her own.

What she doesn't know is when she heard the Ave Maria in Vienna, the certain someone who created the kind of music that pleased her is the same person that made her dislike music, and that at that time, that person is also in the state of depression and is trying what he can to please the stranger with teary eyes he saw. It's sort of like a trial if as his parents claim music to be, it is something heart penetrating that is more valuable and more purposeful than merely showing music's power, and that is if he's able to make a sad face smile, which he did.

But then again, things might change. After all, they did meet.

Back then is the start of it, the violin romance as it is called.

A/N: Len and Kahoko are the betrotheds of each other. Len is the one who played the Ave Maria. No flames please! This is a fanfic so I'm actually free to make the twists and turns of the story. In Japan, the arranged marriage thing usually happens with the rich. So I thought it might as well be faced by Tsukimori Len. I just can't think of any other girl to be paired to him than Kahoko. Don't you agree? And you might be wondering since Kahoko is not as rich as him, well in this fanfic, she's the same though not really. Their family even have enough money to go to Vienna. Now, the story goes with the reactions of the characters after discovering the twists and turns.

1. How would Kahoko deal with her being tried to be impressed by the participants?

2. How would Kahoko and Len react after knowing the role one of them must play in the future of the other?

3. How would the participants deal with Kahoko (the one who dislike music but who started playing the magic violin)? How can they even make her start playing the violin?

4. How will the story end with all participants falling for her, even Len?

Comments? _**No flames please!**_

PS: I've heard this wonderful classical music and I just like to try suggesting it for you people to listen to it. You can also imagine the facial expressions of the La Corda D'Oro cast as the music plays. The title is Humoresque in G flat Major, Op. 101, No. 7. Thanks for reading! God bless!


End file.
